4 Royals and A Priestess
by Jaxx
Summary: The Sequal to Erika, Sarah and Jackie's Story. Please read Snow White: What REALLY happened! in order to understand this one better. This is done btw. Thank ya! Smiles from Jaxx :)
1. 4 Royals and A Priestess Chapters 1-2

4 Royals and A Priestess Chapters: One-Two

**_Author's Note Number One:_**_Well, I'm back!As you probably know already, this is the sequal to my story 'Erika, Sarah and Jackie's Story'.I would aslo like ta mention that my editor, Sarah (aka Cassandra Saviera) is away at camp.That means that it'll have some spelling mistakes and stuff, but when Sarah comes back she will edit my stories again!_

_ _

_And I would like ta mention this story starts just before the end of Harry's sixth year._

_ _

_Oh, and if you have not read Erika, Sarah and Jackie's Story – please do, there will be some things that you might not understand if you don't._

_ _

_All of these characters are mine: Supreme-Queen Chloe, Supreme-King Nat, Queen Loletta, King Remus, Queen Cassandra, King Sirius, Priestess Valarie, Ambassador-to-Serenity Tod, Supreme-Princess Marielle, Supreme-Prince Michael, Princess Alexis, Princess Lydia, Priesstess Scarlett (daughter of Priestess Valarie), Astor – school of magic, Serenity, Butterfly, and anything else I forgot!The rest are J.K. Rowlings._

_ _

_And now I bring you the first two chapters._

** **

**~Chapter One: Danger at Astor~**

"And now, to avenge grandfather from what the Tricky Trio and co. did to him; I will kill them all!" Lord Voldemort said to himself as he aparated to Astor School of Magic.

Astor school was made in the year 2019, exactly 6 years from the current year, 2025.The school was made in the world of Serenity by the new rulers: Supreme-Queen Chloe, Supreme-King Nat, Queen Loletta, King Remus, Queen Cassandra, and King Sirius.They had made the school for their children: Supreme-Princess Marielle, Supreme Prince Michael (Marielle's twin), Princess Alexis, and Princess Lydia.Marielle and Michael were Chloe and Nat's children, while Alexis was Sirus and Cassandra's, and Lydia's was Remus and Loletta's.

When Lord Voldemort arrived at Astor was near three in the morning and everyone was sleeping.At once he turned right and hurried down the halls toward the Quest Room.

The Quest Room was the memorial room to the quest that the Tricky Trio and co. went on.It information about each of them and had the weapons that they used.And Lord Voldemort planned to set it on fire.

He took out his wand and muttered 'fireitus' and soon the room was on fire.He quickly left the room and ran to the grounds where he siad 'morsmordre' and soon there was a sparkling Dark Mark in the air.

And then he aparated away, leaving the whole school to go up in flames.

**~Chapter Two: Run For Your Life~**

A girl with sun-bleached blond hair and blue eyes woke up to the smell of smoke.Her name was Supreme-Princess Marielle.

She quickly ran to her three friends bedsides to wake them.

"Wake up, Scarlett!C'mon!There is a fire!I need to find it to put it out!Wake up the others!"Marielle said, waking up her blond and brown eyed firend, Priestess Scarlett.Marielle, like her mother, had some unusual powers.She could chang into a snow lepord and could call upon the power of water.But to do either she must be wearing her moonstone ring, which she never took off.It must have been a family trait because Marielle's twin brother Michael also had these powers.

Marielle's friends Lydia and Alexis also had special powers, but their's were different.Lydia could change into a horse and could call upon the power of fire, while Alexis could change into a hawk (like her mother!) and had the power of wind.

"Sure, Mari," Scarlett said as she ran to wake up a red head with green eyes, that happened to be Lydia.::She took after her grandma::

While Scarlett was busy waking Lydia up Mari went to Alexis, a dark haired hazel eyed girl.Then they all went to Michael's dorm to wake him.

After they had woken him the first words he had said were "Mari, Lydi, Lex, Scarlett?Why are you in here?"asked a brown haired blue eyed boy, and then he smelled the smoke.

"It smells like the smoke is coming from the Third floor and down, Mike," Lydi said to him.And then we raced down stairs to where there were the rest of the school was paniking.They were trapped just above the stairs where flames were leaping closer to them.Everyone was screeming and running around.

"I call upon the power of water to make a river…. I think…"Mike said as a river of water started going down the steps and out the front door.Everyone was swimming down the river.

And just as they got out, Lord Voldemort apparated back and said 'blowupitus' and their school was no more.

**_Author's Note Number Two:_**_How did ya like that?You'll understand why Voldie didn't kill them later.Well, I wanna should out ta all my dudes!Smiles from Jaxx – Please review!_**J**__


	2. 4 Royals and A Priestess Chapters 3-4

4 Royals and A Priestess Chapters: 3-4

**_ _**

**_Author's Note Number One:_**_Well, this is the next installment!_**Just so u know – chapters 3 and 4 will be the only chapter that will be from someone's POV besides Mari's!M'kay?Thankz!**__

_ _

_Just so you know, I would also like to say that Priestess means ROYAL ADVISOR in Serenity._

_ _

_All of these characters belong to me: Mari, Mike, Lydi, Scarlett, Chloe, Nat, Loletta, Cassandra, Candy, Serenity, Butterfly, Astor School of Magic, and anything else I forgot.The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling!_

_ _

_And now…_

_ _

**~Chapter Three: Harry's Shock~**

::From Harry's POV::

"I can't believe that I'm going to stay with Sirius this summer!It's too good to be true," I, Harry Potter, said to my friends Hermione and Ron as they left for the school train.It was the end of my sixth year at Hogwarts and my godfather, Sirius, was coming to take me home.And I was supposed to stay at the school till Sirius came for me.

"Bye, Amigo!" Hermione said as she borded the train and waved.

"Cya, Dude!"Ron yelled to me before he too disapeared into the train.And then I was left all alone at Hogwarts.

It had only been about ten minutes before I saw Sirius walking towards me.

"Hey, Harry!Ready to come with me?"Sirius asked me when he came to me.

"Sure I have all my stuff here."I said to him and he instantly magiced my things so tiny that they fit into his pocket.And then we walked off on the school grounds.

"Now, Harry, I have to make you small, 'kay?" Sirius asked me.

"Uh…sure…"I said and then I was very, very small.And then Sirius had joined me.

"Up this lader now, Harry," Sirius said as he pointed to a lader at the side of the wall.We quickly climbed up it to where there was the most beautiful world I had ever seen.

"You live _here_?" I asked Sirius.

"Yeah.C'mon," He said, leading me toward a carraige where a footman opened the door for us.

"There you are Sir, and Your Majesty," the man said.And then I fainted.

**~Chapter Four: News for Harry~**

# A splash of icy cold water on my face woke me up to the site of Sirius, Remus and 11 other people in the room.The room was so beautiful that looked fit to be in a palace, which, I reminded myself if what I had heard was true, it probably was one.

# 

# "Ahhh, he's come around," a woman with dark hair and dark eyes said.

"What happened?Why is Remus here?And why did that guy call you 'Your Majesty'?"I asked Sirius.

"Well…you know the story of the Tricky Trio and co, don't you?" Sirius asked me.

I just nodded.::if you wanna know the whole story go to my other story 'Erika, Sarah and Jackie's Story' and that's the Tricky Trio and co's story!::

"Well, as you know I was part of that…and well, as you know, Cassie was made a queen, and well…. I married her…. So now I'm King Sirius…And Remus married Letta…So now he's King Remus…"He explained.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a family Sirius?And why didn't you Remus?"I asked them both.

"Well, it was kinda hard doncha think?We had a murder and a framed convict with us…I just didn't have the time, Harry," Remus, er, King Remus said to me.

"Okay, I think I'm starting to get this….your saying that you rule a world…that your married….and have children my age….and were part of a quest…."I said to them.

"Yeah, well.I think that we need to introduce everyone…." Sirius said to me.

"Yeah…this is Supreme-Queen Chloe, but you may call her Chloe," Remus said, pointing to a lady wearing a silver crown enlaid with moonstones.She was very pretty with dark brown hair and sky blue eyes.

"Supreme-King Nat, but you may call him Nat…" Sirius said, pointing to a man wearing a silver crown enlaid with moonstones.He had sun-bleached blond hair and intense blue eyes.

"Their children, Supreme-Princess Marielle, you can call her Mari…." Remus said, pointing at a girl his age with sun-bleached blond hair and sky blue eyes.And on top of her head she was wearing a crown identical to that of her parents.

"And Supreme-Prince Michael, who you can call Mike…"Sirius said, pointing to a boy his age with dark brown hair and intense blue eyes.And again he was wearing the same crown as his twin sister and parents.

"Queen Loletta, whom you will call Letta…"Remus said, pointing to his wife.She had long blond hair and brown eyes.And on top of her head was a crown.But this crown was different.It was gold enlaid with garnets.

"Princess Lydia, who you can call Lydi…"Sirius said, pointing to a girl his age with red hair and green eyes.She had a crown on top of her head that was identical to Remus and Letta's.

"Queen Cassandra, who you may call Cassie…"Remus said, pointing to a lady that had redish-brown hair and hazel eyes.She had a crown too, but hers was copper with amber stones enlaid in it.

"Princess Alexis, who you can call Lex…"Sirius said, pointing to his daughter, a girl his age with dark brown hair and hazel eyes.She too was wearing a crown that was copper and amber stones – just like her mother and father.

"Priestess Valarie, who you can call Val…"Remus said, pointing to a lady with dirty blond hair and brown eyes, holding a staff in one hand.

"Her husband, the Ambassador from earth, Tod Backet…" Sirius said, pointing to a man with blond hair and blue eyes.He had a special badge on his outfit that sybolized the Minestry of Magic.

"And their daughter Priestess Scarlett, who you may call Scarlett…" Remus said, pointing to a girl with dirty blond hair and blue eyes.She was also carrying a staff.It must be the mark of a priestess.

"And last, but not least….Headmistress Candy Chang… She was the headmistress of our school Astor …"Sirius said, pointing to the lady with dark brown eyes and dark brown hair.

"Are you by change Cho Chang's mum?"I asked her.

"Yeah…I used to be married to her father, but then we divorced and then I came to Serenity with the rest of my old group of friends.And they made me the Headmistress of Astor when they made the school.But then when Voldemort blew up the school last week…so…now I'm not the headmistress anymore."Candy said to him.

"He did?!?!"I asked.I hadn't heard about this before.

"Yeah, he did…that's why Mari, Mike, Lydi, and Scarlett are going to attened Hogwarts next year…" Chloe said.

"Kewl!" I said, knowing I liked these people already.

"Well, now that that's covered why don't you and the kids go outside and get to know each other?" Candy asked us.

"Sure," I said.

"Why not?" Mari siad.

"M'kay," Lydi said.

"Yups!" Lex said.

"Okay," Scarlett said.

And then we went outside and talked about everything.

**_Author's Note Number Two:_**_ Well, that wuz different, wasn't it?The rest of the chapters will be from Mari's POV.So…please Review!Thankz!Smiles from Jaxx_**J**__


	3. 4 Royals and A Priestess Chapters 5-6

4 Royals and A Priestess Chapters: 5-6

_ _

_Author's Note Number One:__Aloha, Amigos!I'm back!Aren't u just *so* happy?I know I am!_

_ _

_These characters are mine:Mari, Mike, Lydi, Lex, Scarlett, Chloe, Letta, Cassie, Nat, Val, Tod, Candy, Serenity, Butterfly, Astor, Quest Room, and anything else I forgot to mention!_

_ _

_And here is…_

_ _

~Chapter Five: Who is Jaclyn Travil?~

::Mari's POV::

_This summer,_ I thought, as I walked into Hogwats castle, _was the best one ever!I wonder how the year will be at Hogwarts… Hmmmm…_

_ _

Lydi, Lex, Mike, Scarlett, Harry, and I walked in just as everyone sat down at their respective tables.And Harry rushed over to the Gryffindor table leaving the five of us alone in the entrance.

We quickly walked up to Headmaster Dumbledore and he told us to get into line with the other Astors to be sorted.But since we were royalty we were at the head of the line.

"Students, and Staff, this year we have two hundred more students joining us as well as Astor's Headmisstess who will share the duties of being Head at Hogwarts.We will sort them all into different houses and then we shall sort the first years.The Astor's will be in the same grade as they were going to be in their school.Now everyone, I bring you Headmistress Chang with the Sorting Hat," Dumbledore said as Candy came out with the hat.She placed it on a stool and then the hat sang a little song.When it was done she started calling our names.

"Sander, Supreme-Princess Marielle of Serenity," Headmistess Chang called.

I walked up to the had and put it on.

_So… You are Jaclyn Travil's daughter? _The hat said to me.

_No, I'm not!I'm Supreme-Queen Chloe's daughter!She was never called 'Jaclyn Travil'!Her name before that was Chloe Hunter!_I said into my head.

_You don't know about the quest?Really?_The hat asked me.

_Sure, I know about the quest, but during the quest it was always CHLOE HUNTER!_I said into the hat.

_So you don't know how she became maigic… it's okay… very few actually know the Supreme-Queen's whole story… they never connected the two… but I've already said too much… let's see where you belong now… Hmmm… you're very smart, but has too much of a sense of adventure… that means Ravenclaw is out… you're loyal but have too much pride… that means Hufflepuff Is out… Hmmm… the two opposing houses left, Gryffindor and Slytherin… you're very crafty and very brave… Hmmm… let's see…_ the hat said, choosing my house.

_Well, if you can't make up your mind, let me help!I want to be in… in… um… never mind, I can't choose… you do it…_ I said into my head.

_Ahha!Slytherin would never do… they never admit their mistakes… I'll put you in your mothers house, _GRYFFINDOR!The hat screamed out.And I went and took my place near Harry at his table where everyone was screaming loudly.

"I'm glad that you got in here," Harry said to me as I sat down next to him.

"Me too," I said and then we watched as the hat sorted my friends.

Mike, Lydi, Lex, and Scarlett were also put in Gryffindor.And when we sat down we watched the rest of the sorting and then ate our dinner.

~Chapter Six: What Does That Hat Know?~

"C'mon, dudes.I'll show you where the tower is," Harry's friend, Hermione said to us as we left the Great Hall.We walked up many flights of stairs and through many seceret passage ways until we came to the portrait of a fat lady.

"Artemis," Harry's other friend Ron said to the lady.And then the portrait swung open and we walked inside to a warm, cheery common room.

We quickly said goodnight to the boys and went up to our dorm to talk. 

As soon as we were up there we found our beds and changed into jamies ::p.j.'s::.And then we all sat down on our bed to talk.Hermione included.

"You guys, that hat really freeked me out… I mean, it said something about my mom…" I said to my friends.

"Yeah, me too.It said that I was the daughter of Erika Banardo," Lydi said.

"And it said mine was Sarah Eliani," Lex said.

"Yeah, and it said my mom was Jaclyn Travil!How weird is that?"I asked 'em.

"You guys?Did you just say the Famous Three's names?Jaclyn Travil, Erika Banardo, and Sarah Eliani?"Hermione asked us, looking very surprised.

"Yeah, why?Who's the Famous Three?"Scarlett asked her.

"OMG!You don't know about the Famous Three… Wow… I guess I'll have ta tell ya…" Hermione said.

"Tell us what?" I asked.

"Tell you the story of the only three true muggles that turned witch!It all began when…" Hermione said, telling us the story of the Famous Three.We sat and listened to what she said, in awe.If what she said were true, our mothers were even more famous than they were now, and that was saying a lot!

"And then they changed their names when they came to the wizarding world… nobody knows what happened to them… or if they do they never told… wow!I could be sitting here with the Famous Three's daughters!This is SO cool!"Hermione said happily.

And that was when Parvati and Lavender came in and our discussion was ended.

_Author's Note Number Two:__How did ya like that?????Please say ya did!Anyway… I just wanna say that this story is probably gonna be longer than ESJStory and will probably have more action at the beginning!YAY!Oh, yeah!I also wanna say to __Sunrise – Try guessing this plot!It'll be easier than the last one!__Smiles from Jaxx_J__


	4. 4 Royals and A Priestess Chapters 7-8

4 Royals and A Priestess Chapters: 7-8

**_ _**

**_Author's Note Number One:_**_We'll I'm back!Sry it took so long!Well here it is…_

_ _

I own:Mari, Mike, Lydi, Lex, Scarlett, Roxy, Rachael, Chloe, Letta, Cassie, Nat, Val, Tod, Candy, Serenity, Butterfly, Astor, Quest Room, and anything else I forgot to mention!

_ _

_Here we r…_

_ _

**~Chapter Seven: New Enemies ~**

** **

"C'mon Lex!We have to go, amiga!" I said pulling my friend up from her slumber.We had just woken up and we decided to get a move on to breakfast, if we didn't want to be any later than we were.

"Lydi!You could help by getting Hermi and Scarlett up!"Lex said when she got up.

"But…Hermi's already up!"Scarlett said getting up.

"Well, then let's go meet her in the Great Hall!"I said getting dressed.Once we were all dressed we ran down to the Great Hall with messed hair and tired eyes.

As soon as we got to the Great Hall we sat down with Mike, Harry, and Ron, and started piging out on breakfast.

While we were eating a boy with light blond hair and icy blue eyes came over to us.

"What's this Potter?You've gotten some innocents involved with you gang?"The boy asked him.

"Excuse me?!?!We chose to be friends with him, mister!"I said standing up.

"No need to be so formal, call me Draco.And incase you don't know, the riffraff that you are friends with," Draco said, spitting the word friends off his tounge as if it were a horrible word, "is _Harry Potter's_ gang!"

"And you're point is?"Mike asked him.

"That people of your stature should be especially worried about who they associate with!Of course since I'm rich I can be associating with people like you if I choose to…but…" Draco said.

"What, exactly is that supposed to mean?" Scarlett asked.

"Well, your all…not rich, unlike me…"Draco said.

"For your information, Mike, Lex, Mari and I happen to be the prince and princesses of Serenity!And Scarlett is our priestess!" Lydi said to him, causing shock to appear on his face.

"So as you can see…we can associate with whoever we'd like!Thank you very much Mister Draco, but we don't want anymore of your time!"Lex said to him.And Draco was so stunned that he walked away.

"Good going guys!"Harry said to us

"Really good job dudes!"Ron said.

"Yuperunies!" Hermi said.

And then we realized that it was time for our first class – double potions with the Slytherins.

**~Chapter Eight: Roxy and Rachael~**

"Oy yoy yoy!Here we are!" I said, dropping my books down on my desk.Me and Harry were sharing a desk while Hermi, Ron, Lex and Mike were sharing.Lydi and Seamus and Scarlett and Dean Thomas shared.

"Can we share with you?" A girl with light brown hair and dark brown eyes asked me.

"Sure!I'm Mari and this is Harry…who are you?" I asked them.

"I'm Roxy and this is Rachael," Roxy said pointing to a girl with dark brown hair and light blue eyes.

"Hey!Call me Rach!" Rach said to us.

"Are you guys in Gryffindor?I didn't see you there before," I asked them.

"Er, no…we're in Slytherin…"They said unclomfortably.

"Oh, just wonderin…so?What's up?" I asked 'em.

They must have looked relieved because the started talking immediately.

And by the end of Potions we had two new friends.

**_Author's Note Number Two:_**_ Yeah, I know that they're short chapters but…well…lemme say that the next ones'll be longer!I promise!**Whatda ya think'll happen Sunrise?**Smiles from Jaxx_**J**


	5. 4 Royals and A Priestess Chapters 9-10

4 Royals and a Priestess Chapters: 9-10

**_ _**

**_Author's Note Number One:_**_Well, I have good news!- I have just had a new plot dream!Yups!That means that it'll be as… um… interesting as ESJStory!_

_ _

And NO – just so u know – this is NOT a story about what the peoples do in the Muggle world!Something happens during the trip!Something very different!Oat-cake?Kewl!

_ _

_I own: Mari, Mike, Lydi, Lex, Scarlett, Roxy, Rach, Chloe, Nat, Loletta, Cassandra, Todd, Valarie, Gwen Lark, Jason White, Professor Deliano, Professor Lark, Professor White, Headmistress Chang, Chasams, Serenity, and anybody else that's mine and thatI forgot._

_ _

_And now…_

_ _

**~Chapter Nine: The Announcement~**

** **

It was near the end of September when the seventh years were all called into the Great Hall after dinner.

"Students!"Headmaster Dumbledore said to us."We have decided to have a special treat for you seventhyears!"

"Yes, that's right!"Headmistress Chang said to us."We've decided to show you what some muggles do for fun.And to do this we're going to take you out to America for a week!"

At that, there were some loud whispers.

"Hmmmm… I wonder where we're going… Don't you?" I asked my brother.

"YeahI hope that we go somewhere good!"Mike said.

"And we shall leave tomorrow morning morning at eight!Be here so we can sort you into groups.Please pack enough clothes, toiletries, etc.That is all," Headmaster Dumbledore said to us.

Then we walked back to Gryffindor Tower after saying good night to Roxy and Rachael.

"See you in the morning girlys!"Mike said as the boys walked up the stairs to their dorm to pack.

"Ditto," Scarlett said as we walked up the stairs to our dorm to pack.

"I wonder what we should bring…hmmmm…" Hermi said.

"I'm gonna bring my muggle clothes," Lex said to us.

"Well, duh!You know – I think that we should bring our wands too… just incase," Lydi said.

"Yeah – and don't forget the rings!Who knows what'll happen," I added.

"Okay amiga!" Scarlett said.

And the rest of the night was spent packing and wondering about what we would be doing.

**~Chapter Ten: Fifteen People~**

"Get up Mar!Mar, c'mon!" Hermi said shaking me so I would wake up.It was 6:30 A.M. and we needed to get ready to go.

** **

As soon as we had gotten ready we magiced our luggage down to the Great Hall.Then we went downstairs to meet the guys.

** **

After we had eaten we took our bags and dragged them to the front gate – where everyone was going to meet.

** **

We walked out there and saw that the Heads of the School were already there.

"Now children, I want you to get into groups of fifteen.Make them yourselves, please," Headmistress Chang said.

"Okay," I said counting my friends Lydi, Lex, Scarlett, Hermi, Roxy, Rach, Mike, Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Dean.

"Well, we have 12 people including me.We need three more," I said to my friends.

"Well, maybe they'll let us have three less, who knows?" Ron said.

"Who does not have fifteen people in their group?" Dumbledore asked us.

"There are three people left, the group that does not have thirteen please come to the front," Chang said.

And so we went to the front only to be met with Chang, Dumbledore, a new girl, a new guy and…

"DRACO IS THE ONE WE HAVE TO HAVE IN OUR GROUP?!?!?!"We shrieked.

"Yes, and you will also have Gwen Lark and Jason White in your group." Chang said to us.Gwen had dark hair and dark eyes and seemed like she was very kind.Jason had light brown hair and green eyes and looked he was kewl.

"Now, students, you will travel by Chasams to the airport and meet Professor White, Professor Lark, and Professor Deliano.They have come out of retirement to help you go on this special adventure.You will get on the plane with them and thenyou will go to New Orleans – where they have built the new theme park." Professor Dumbledor said to the students."On the first day we will go to the movies.On the second day we will go to the new theme park "Magic of the West."On the third day we will go to the waterpark and on the fourth day we will go to the bowling.On the fifth day we will let your groups go around town.On the sixth day we will let you go wherever you want.And on the seventh day we will have a surprise for you."

"Now, the teachers will pass out the Chasams.You will use them by sprinkling them on you and saying the word 'airport'.When you get there your group should meet the Professors at Gate 3-B.Have fun and good luck!"Headmistress Chang said to us as Professor Flitwick came by and gave me and my group some Chasams.

Then we used the Chasams to get to the airport.

**_Author's Note Number Two:_**_JUST SO U KNOW THIS IS NOT A FANFIC ABOUT HOW THEY GO TO THE MUGGLE WORLD – SOMETHING HAPPENS WHILE THEY'RE THERE!I PROMISE!And I wanna say that I had another plot dream!Isn't that great?I think so!**Anyway, Sumrise guess the plot!It's really kewl!Laura Nolan – I'm pretty sure that nobody will die in this one!YAY!I also wanna give a shout out to my friend Haruko – I put her in a Gwen!**I've gotta rocket – Smiles from Jaxx_**J**


	6. 4 Royals and A Priestess Chapters 11-12

4 Royals and A Priestess Chapters: 11-12

**_ _**

**_Author's Note Number One:_**_Well – here I am!I wanna say that this is the installment where 'something interesting' happens!Yuperunies!_

_ _

_I own: Mari, Mike, Scarlett, Lydi, Lex, Gwen, Roxy, Rachael, Professor Lark, Professor Deliano, Professor White, Gwen Lark, Jason White, Chloe, Nat, Loletta, Cassandra, Todd, Valarie, Headmistress Chang, Serenity, The Shooting Star, Magic of the West, and anybody else that I forgot._

_ _

_And here is another installment of 4R&AP!YEAH!!!!!!_**J******

** **

**~Chapter Eleven: A New Friend~**

"Oof!" I said as I fell into my friends at the airport.I had been the last one to come to the airport.

It was around 8:45 A.M. and we had to find a professor.

"Mari?You okay?" Gwen asked me.Gwen was really nice.She was a Ravenclaw and grandaughter of Professor Lark.

"Yups!Um…Jase?You see your grandpa?Or Maybe one of the other professors?" I asked Jason, who liked being called Jase.Jase was a Ravenclaw who was also the grandson of Professor White.He was really kewl.

"Nope.Let's go look for Gate 3-B, though, that's where we're supposed to meet them," Jase said.And Mike, Lex, Lydi, Scarlett, Gwen, Jase, Harry, Hermi, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Draco, Rach, Roxy, and I walked to Gate 3-B, where the three Professors were waiting.

Since there were only 45 seventh years, each group had a Professor.And to avoid any hurt feelings Professor Deliano was our group's professor.

"Now, kids, I am going to hand out tickets.Two people will sit in a row.I will sit with the 'odd' person.Okay?Take your ticket please!"Professor Deliano said, handing out the tickets.

I picked ticket 17-A.Then I walked onto the plane.I sat down in my seat and waited for one of my friends to come and sit with me.Unfortunatly that is not what happened.Draco plopped down next to me.

"_Your _sitting here?!?!" I asked him.

"Yeah, if it makes you feel any better, I would rather be in a different group too.I can't believe that Crabbe and Goyle found out that I was using them for protection!"Draco said.

"Great.I care," I said, looking to see where my friends were.It was a bit hard, though, since I had the window.But I managed.I found out that Lex and Lydi were sitting together – probably telling each other something that I would hear later.Gwen and Jase were sitting together – talking about their heritage.Ron and Harry were sitting together together – talking about Quidditch.Hermi and Scarlett were sitting together – Hermi was telling Scarlett about the Muggle World.Rach and Mike were sitting together – talking about cenautars.And Seamus and Dean were sitting together – talking about a new spell that was invented.And Roxy and Professor Deliano were sitting talking about Astronomy.Me and Draco were the only ones who were not happy with the seating arrangement.

I decided not to give myself anymore annoyance so I took out my book and started to read.

"What book are you reading?"Draco asked just as I started to read.

"Erika, Sarah and Jackie's Story.My mum wrote it," I said to him.

"Your mum _wrote _that book?What's it about?"He asked, wondering why a queen would write a book.

"Yeah, it's about the famous quest…" I said picking my book up again.

"What's the famous quest?" Draco asked.

"_How_ can you not know about the famous quest?!?!It only happened 25 years ago!It was when Sire Kingslond was defeated by my mum, dad, my aunts, uncles, and their friends!" I said exasperated.

"Well, before my dad disowned me, all he used to tell me about were the dark arts.If something good had ever happened I was forced to figure it out on my own.My dad – er, Lucius - wanted me to become evil – like him – and I didn't want to." Draco said.

I put my book as we started talking and by the end of the hour I knew that Draco wasn't as bad as most people thought he was - and I was determinded to be his friend.

**~Chapter Twelve: New Orleans~**

"C'mon, Mari!Wake up!We're here!"Draco said, shaking me awake.As I came to I noticed that I had been sleeping on his shoulder.And I was blushing badly.

"Um…yeah.Let's get off the plane," I said as as he took my hand and pulled me up.And we both walked out to the luggage place, neither of us noticed that we were still holding hands.

"Kids," Professor Deliano said to my group when were were on the bus that would take us to the hotel.

"Yeah?"We chourused.

"I'm gonna give you money for your movie.You must go with at least one other person.After the movie you will be allowed to go out and walk around untill eleven P.M., when you will go back to our hotel.I must stress that you go with another person, though," Professor Deliano said to us as she passed out the money.

"Sure," I said taking my money and settling back into my seat as the bus pulled into our hotel, the Shooting Star.

Once we had gotten into the hotel lobby Professor Deliano gave us the keys to our rooms.I was sharing with Lex, Lydi, and Scarlett.Rach, Roxy, Gwen, and Hermi were sharing, while Dean, Seamus, and Jase shared. And Harry, Ron, Mike, and Draco shared.

"C'mon dudes!Let's check out our rooms!"Hermi said as us girls got into an elevator.When we got out we found out that our rooms were connected by a door in the wall.

"What the heck is that noise?!?!" Lex said as she opened the door to find the guys partying in the hall.

"OH.MY.GAWD."Scarlett said as she saw what had happened.The guys obviously did not know that their room was not in the hall.They had a stereo blasting, and were unpacking in the middle of the hall.

"Um…" Gwen said as she came out.

"You guys????"Hermi said.

"Do you know that your supposed to stay in a ROOM?NOT in the HALL?!?!"I asked them.

"Ooh!That's why there aren't any beds!"Ron said as he opened the door with the key.

"Whoops!Thanks gals!"Harry said as he took the stereo inside.

"Yeah – thanks!" Mike said as he picked up the luggage.

"Yups!I was wondering where you girls went!" Draco said following the others in their room.

Immediately, Hermi, Gwen, Rach, Roxy, Lydi, Lex, Scarlett and I started cracking up.We were laughing so hard that we had tears in our eyes.Finally when we were all on the floor, too tired to laugh any more, we walked into our room and began to unpack.

When we were done we took the elevator back down to the lobby where Professor Deliano and the guys were waiting.

"_How_ did they get here before us?!?!" I asked Gwen.

"Who knows?Who cares?"She answered.

"So you kids know, I will be out with Professor Lark and Professor White.We will be back by eleven P.M. - the time that you are supposed to be back.I also must say that you must be with one other person at all times.See ya kids!"Professor Deliano said as she walked off with the other professors.

"Well…let's find the theater!"Lex said leading us out of the hotel and down the street.

Once we had gotten to the theater we looked at what was playing.

"Isn't this kewl?Today they're showing old movies from the year 2000!That's so cute!"Roxy said as she looked at the list.

'We could see 'What Lies Beneath',"Lydi said.

"No, too scary,"Rach said.

"Howzabout… 'Scary Movie'?"Lex said.

"Sure!" Rach said.

"Why not?" Lydi said.

"Kay," Seamus agreed.

"Sure," Dean said.

"Okies!"Hermi said.

"I'll see that," Ron said.

"Fine," Gwen said.

"Sure," Jase said.

"Yeah!"Mike said.

"Kay," said Roxy.

"Yups!" Scarlett said.

"Sure," Harry said.

"M'kay," Draco said.

"Nopes!" I said.

"Whatdaya mean 'nopes'?" Rach asked me.

"I've seen it before… it was okay, but I don't wanna see it again," I said.

"It's okay," Draco said."I'll go with her."

"You will?" I asked.

"Sure I will!I've seen it too.I was just going to see it again,"Draco said.

"Have you seen 'Loser'?"I asked him.

"Nope.Wanna?"Draco asked.

"Sure," I said as we bought tickets to the movie 'Loser' and went in to the movie.

During the movie Draco and I were cracking up.It was really funny.

Once the movie was over we walked back to the lobby of the theater and waited for the others.They came out in ten minutes.

"How did ya like you're movie dudes?"I asked my friends.

"We loved it!"Rach said.

"Kewl!We liked ours too!"I said.

"Well, let's get outta here and look around town!"Draco said, pulling my arm as he walked out the door to the city.

We all looked in shops and all around.We all had dinner together.And we all looked at the aquarium.But it wasn't until we got to Burbon street that something happened.

"I can't believe that you guys wanted to look at BURBON STREET!!!!!There is nothing here but porn-type stuff!"I said to Draco as we all walked down Burbon Street.

"Well, we wanted to see it!Right guys?"Harry said.And then we got a bunch of 'yeahs' from the guys.We girls just shook our heads.

We had been walking for about ten minutes when a guy our age with brown hair and brown eyes came over to us.

"Excuse me, Miss?Do you happen to know the way to Royal Street, I'm on vacation here and I'm lost,"He said to Roxy.He seemed nice enough, but I had a very bad feeling about him.

"SPIKE?!?!"She and Rach shrieked.And then they ran off in the other direction.There was something freeky about that guy.We immediately ran after our friends to the hotel.

We thought that maybe 'Spike' was an old boyfriend.Maybe an old enemy. But what we would find out in the next week was more than any of us dreamed.

**_Author's Note Number Two:_**_Didn't I tell you that it wouldn't be only a trip in the muggle world?!?!Yes, yes! And yes, Spike DOES have something VERY important to do with the plot!Something suprising!Something very interesting!Well, I've gotta rocket!Smiles from Jaxx_**J**__


	7. 4 Royals and A Priestess Chapters 13-14

4 Royals and A Priestess Chapters: 13-14

**_ _**

**_Author's Note Number One:_**_Aloha peoples!I'm back with another fun filled installment of 4R&AP!!!!YAY!Rn't ya just *so* happy????I know I am!_

_ _

I own: Marielle, Michael, Chloe, Nat, Alexis, Cassandra, Lydia, Loletta, Gwen, Professor Lark, Jason, Professor White, Spike, Rachael Harrison aka ex-Queen Clarissa, Roxy Tullio aka Cindy Kalbe, Scarlett, Preistess Val, Ambassador Tod Backet, Serenity, Slice, Silver, Butterfly, Astor, Magic of the West and anything else I 4got.

** **

**~Chapter Thirteen: Keeping Secrets~**

Once we got back to the hotel we ran straight to Roxy and Rach's room.

"Rox?Rach?Who is Spike?And how do you know himi?"I asked once we had barged into their room.Roxy and Rach shared a knowing glance from where they were huddled up on the floor.

"Er…"Roxy began.

"Well… um…" Rach stated.

"We'll tell you if we see him again.It's not important right now," Roxy said.

"But we're you're _best friends_!You can tell us!"Draco said.

"Actually we _can't_.That would mean telling you about our past and we aren't ready to do that," Rach answered.

"Why not?!?!_What _could be so bad?"Harry asked.

"You don't wanna know," Roxy said.

"Why?Why don't we want to know?"I asked.

"Because you would never think of us I the same way.What you don't know is so off the wall that it's almost impossible for you to believe," Rach said.

"We're sorry, but we can't tell ya now," Roxy said sadly.

"Well…all right, it's you're choice girls," Draco said.

"I think that it's time we turned in," I said and everyone agreed.It had been a busy night – but it would me nothing compared to tomorrow.

**~Chapter Fourteen: A Secret Unleashed~**

It was around nine the next when everyone got off the bus at the new theme park – "Magic of the West."

"Okay kids.You have to have at least one other person with you at all times so…get into groups and go have fun!Here is all the money you will need for today," Professor Deliano said, giving muggle money to us.

"Thanks Professor!"We said.

"Welc's!Well, I've gotta book it – cya!"Professor Deliano said as she walked away with Professor Lark and Professor White.

"Okay, who is going with who?" Hermi asked.

"Well… howzabout we make it a girls day out, dudes?"I asked.

"Oh, well, that's just great!Now what are we supposed to do?" Harry asked.

"Have a guys day out."I said.And then we girls left the guys alone.

"Let's try that one!!!!" Lex said pointing to a ride called the "Splat."It was very big white box attached to a maroon pole that went very, very high.

"YEAH!!!!LET'S GO!!!" I cried racing towards the ride with my friends running right behind me screaming "MARZ!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAIT UP!!!!!"

Then I stopped.No one had ever called me 'Marz' before.Well, no one that I could remember.

"Um, why did you guys call me Marz?"I asked them.

"Oh…"Hermi started.

"Well…"Gwent said.

"We," Lydi said.

"Have," Lex said.

"No," Roxy said.

"Idea,"Scarlett said.

"Suuureee…." I said.

"Just c'mon Marz!"Lydi said pulling us to the ride. And then we all started laughing historically and other people just looked at us.

"All aboard!"The man who was working the ride said as we sat on the ride.It started going up very slowly.

And suddenly Roxy and Rach started screaming.

"What's wrong?!?!"Gwen asked them.

"W-we saw him…" Roxy said shakily.

"Okay, then.Spill.Tell us what's so bad," Scarlett said to them.

"Well…let's start off proper then," Rach said.

"What do you mean?" Lex asked.

"Well, we're really not Roxy Tullio and Rach Harrison…" Raxy… er… whoever said.

"WHAT?!?!" Gwen, Hermi, Lydi, Lex, Scarlett and me shrieked.

"Quiet down!No…we're not…" Rach… er… whoever she was said.

"I am Cindy Kalbe," Roxy said.

"And I am her best friend, ex-Queen Clarissa of Serenity.But most people call me Snowy," Rach said.

**_Author's Note Number Two:_**_Ooooooohhhhhh!A cliffhanger!!!Doncha just hate me???Lol!Anyway what didja think about these chapters?I know I luved 'em!**Sunrise – can ya figure out the plot? **G2R Smiles from Jaxx_**J******


	8. 4 Royals and A Priestess Chapters 15-16

** **

# 4 Royals and A Priestess Chapters: 15-16

**_ _**

**_Author's Note Number One:_**_Aloha!So whadya think of the last installment?Interesting twist?I thought so.Oh, and if u didn't get it – I wrote another story that had to do w/ serenity!It was called Snow White: What REALLY happened!_**U MUST READ THAT STORY TO GET THE THIS ONE!!!**

** **

I'd also like to say that the name Kalbe belongs to Mystica.I'm truly very sorry if I have taken it without you're permission.I will re-name Cindy's last name Bartons.

_ _

_I own: Marielle, Michael, Alexis, Lydia, Chloe, Nat, Loly, Cassie, Tod, Val, Scarlett, Cindy Bartons, ex-Queen Clarissa of Serenity, Serenity, Duke Garsdale, and Spike and the Cave of ____ belongs to Sarah._

_ _

**~Chapter Fifteen: Who the Heck are You~**

** **

"WHAT?!?!?!??!"We all shrieked at what Rach…er…Snowy had said as the ride plummeted back to earth.

"It is true.I am you're great-great-great-grandmother," Snowy said as we got off the ride and headed toward a bench near a certain 'Cave of­­­­ _______'.

"Wow.That's some deep sh*t," Hermi said.

"That can't be true because if it was you would be dead!" I told her.

"Well…you see, if you in the direct line of the Crown you will not die.Instead you will live until you decided it is time to give up the thrown.And since you _are_ in direct relation to me, the same thing will happen to you and to your mother.And since you mother gave this power to her two friends, Erika and Sarah - also known as Letta and Cassie, Lydi and Lex will also have this power.But you're brother won't.Since it is women who inherit the thrown in Serenity he does not have that power because he will never rule."Snowy said.

"Okay, I understand that, I think…but if it's true then why are you here?Shouldn't you be dead because you chose to give up the thrown?And was my mum really one of the famous three?"I asked.

"Well…you see, I never chose to give up the thrown…I was queen-napped.And when that happened, my little half-sister Jade took the crown.I know you're wondering how she lived that long, but anyone with royal blood shall be at least 300 before they die.And they shall look quite young if they simply cast a good appearance spell. And yes, your mums _are_ the famous three…Chloe is Jaclyn Travil, Letta is Erika Banardo, and Cassie is Sarah Eliani…" Snowy said.

"That's awesome!But, wait – something doesn't make sense…what about Cindy?_She's_ not part of the royal family!_How_ did she live this long?" Lex asked.

"You know about the sorcerers' stone?Well, I gave her the elixir mixed with a part of the royal families' special mixture.She wouldn't be queen, but she would live till she chose to die.I… er… gave Spike it too…" Snowy said trailing off.

"It's okay!You didn't know that he would turn out that way!_I _didn't even know!"Cindy said speaking up.

"Turn out WHAT way?" We all asked.

"Er…maybe I should explain the whole story…" Cindy said.

"No, no, I will…" Snowy said.

"Well…okay," Cindy said.

"Well…you see it all started right after we got out of Hogwarts.It was still summer…and that was when my two very best friends, Cindy Kalbe and Keith Towers, fell in love.And because I was a princess then, I had the power to make them live forever.And so I did, but then Voldie's great-grandfather struck.His name was Duke Garsdale and he was very evil.He killed my stepmother, Lissy, whom I adored, and my father.Then he backed off for a while, and moved to a different country.By the time he came back it had been 7 years and I was queen.Cindy was my Priestess, or royal advisor.And Keith was head of my guards.Garsdale took me away and left me alone outside of Serenity.But he took me to a different continent first.I had had a blindfold over my eyes so I never knew how I had gotten where I was.Well, I had a happy life in America and married an artist.He was very kind and I loved him very much.We moved to England 4 years later.There we had two children, Caloria Dames, your great-great-grandmother, and Matthew Dames.Matthew and his father, Chris, were killed one night when they were coming home from Matt's basketball game.We never found out who killed them, but I always had the feeling that it was Garsdale.A while after that I found Cindy out on my street, barely alive.I took her in and asked her how she had found me.She told me that my son and husband were killed by Garsdale's right hand man - Keith.She also told me how Keith had changed his name to Spike.She told me how he had been brainwashed by Garsdale, and how she was too strong to be brainwashed so she was to be killed.And then she told me that my half-sister, Jade, had become queen while pretending to be brainwashed.It was her who helped Cindy escape.After that we devised a plan.A plan that would be foolproof.And now, we are about to carry it out.And after that I can finally rest," Snowy said.

"Do we want to know what that plan is?" Gwen asked a bit afraid.

"To find my youngest relation and get her to help us!" Snowy said looking at me.

"What do I have to do?" I said, sighing, this was going to be one long night.And I was very, very correct.

"Well, we have to take 9 of you back with us to save Keith when Duke Garsdale brainwashes him."Cindy said.

"_And_ to kill Garsdale in the process don't worry – none of this will mess up time.I have made sure of that!"Snowy said happily at the thought of avenging her family. "Okay…well, who are we gonna bring?" I asked.

"You pick," they said.

"Um, I pick…my brother, Lydi, Lex, Scarlett, Harry, Ron, Hermi, Draco, and Gwen.Seamus, Jase and Dean should stay here… just incase," I said.

"Let's go get the guys and tell 'em," Gwen said, and then we got up from the bench and started walking back to the entrance of the park where the guys were fighting over which ride they wanted to go on.

** **

**~Chapter Sixteen: ~**

"So, I was gonna ask out a girl that was over 200 hundred and was a widow…" Mike said as soon as we told him the whole story."That's kinda weird."

"Yeah, yeah, I know.But quit mocking me about my age!It's not nice!"Snowy said.

"Okay…so, we're going to go back in time and kill some old guy and save your man?" Ron said to Cindy.

"Um, that's one way to put it," Cindy replied.

"Okay – who's got the time turner?!?!" Hermi asked.

"You do – it's right around your neck!"Gwen said pointing to Hermi's neck.

"Oh, er, right," Hermi said holding the time turner in her hands and then she put the rope of the time turner around everyone's neck and turned it left seven or eight times.And then they were back in the past – seven years after Snowy had become queen and just before the Duke would strike.

"Now….how are we gonna get back at him?" Gwen said.

And then we all gathered around to plan our plan.

**_Author's Note Number Two:_**_Again – I'd like ta say that I'm VERY sorry that I used that name!!!Forgive me???Please?Oh and thankz to everyone who likes my story!I'm really happy that it's getting all of these reviews!They mean SO much to me!And I'll change Cindy's name in Snow White: What REALLY happened!As soon as I can (probably when I re-post it as Cronicals Of Serenity: Book 2)Smiles from Jaxx _**J******


	9. 4 Royals and A Priestess Chapters 17-18

4 Royals and A Priestess Chapters: 17-18

**_ _**

**_Author's Note Number One:_**_Hey peeps!This is the next installment of 4r&AP!!!I hope ya like, I mean, they might not compare with the last explosive chapters…but I'll try!Lol_

_ _

_Oh yeah – and before I 4get I'd like ta say that the Cave of ____ was supposed to be the Cave Of Mysteries from my friend Sarah's (S.P.C. here) story 'Once Upon A Farewell Dream'.Read it – I GARENTEE that u'll like it and although it's not a hp fanfic it's very original!_

_ _

_And the title of chapter sixteen was 'a blast in the past'kay?Kewlies!_

_ _

**_And to Laura Nolan – look very, very carefully in these chapters!There is a hint of something in them.And I *know* that u'll luv it!You will be very happy if u understand it!!!!Kay?Kewl!_**

_ _

_Anyway, I own: Mari, Mike, Scarlett, Lydi, Lex, Snowy, Cindy, Rach, Roxy, Chloe, Nat, Letta, Cassie, Val, Tod, Duke Garsdale, Serenity, The Serenitarians, Butterfly, Slice, Astor, Gwen Lark, Jase White, Spike aka Keith, Magic of the West, and anything else that I forgot – hey, I'm tired here peoples!!!Oh yeah – and the meow mix song belongs to nice, nice peoples at the Meow Mix corp.!!!_

** **

**~Chapter Seventeen: Maniacal Laughter, Lighters, Toilets, and Tranq's~**

"Okay, are we ready?" Mike asked as we finished making the plan and as we started walking toward the bathrooms.Gwen went inside first.

"Yeah…I guess, but what if we get killed????I don't wanna die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"I wailed as tears came to my eyes as we waited.

"Um, then we die…la, la, la, la, la!!Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, I want chicken, I want liver, meow mix, meow mix…" Ron said as he started singing the meow mix song.He had been singing it all day and it was getting annoying.

"Ron will you SHUT UP?!?!?!!" Hermi asked him.

"NO!MEOW, MEOW, MEOW, MEOW, MEOW, MEOW, MEOW, I WANT CHICKEN, I WANT LIVER, MEOW MIX, MEOW MIX PLEASE DELIVER…" Ron sang at the top of his lungs.

"FINE!How do you like it?????I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODYS NERVES, EVERYBODYS NEVERS, EVERYBODYS NEVERS, I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODYS NEVERS AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES…" Hermi sang at the top of _her_ lungs while Ron sang at the top of_ his_ lungs!The noise was deafening.

"Okay, guys, stop RIGHT NOW or I'LL sing!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"Draco yelled, laughing evilly.This shut them both up real quickly.

"Uh …does anybody have any tranquilizers?"Scarlett asked us and we all cracked up laughing with Draco wondering what we were talking about.

"What?" Draco said."WHAT?"

"Um…nothing?MUWAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHHAHAH!" I said cracking up even more.Then everyone was staring at me and suddenly they all started cracking up – me included.

"Um?Mu.." Harry said when everybody had stopped laughing.

"Wa…" Lex said.

"Ha…" Lydi said.

"Ha…" Mike said.

"Now you're getting it!!!Let's do it together now!" I said.

"Right!"Draco said.

"MUWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA…" Draco and I laughed manically together as Draco pulled out a lighter and we started throwing it against the wall just as Gwen walked out, and by accident he had thrown the lighter into the toilet!What were we going to do?!?!

"Alright… You asked for it… The whole place could blow up… And besides I knew that this would come in handy!"Scarlett said bringing out a tranquilizer.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?! WE BE GOOD!WE PROMISE!!!NO MORE LIGHTERS IN TOLIETS!!!!!!!NO SHARP NEEDLES!SHARP NEEDLES BAD!!!BAD, BAD, BAD NEEDLES!NO PLAY WITH NEEDLES!PUT AWAY!NOW!!!NO SHARP NEEDLES!"Draco and I screamed as we ran around and then knocked heads.Soon everything blacked out.But the last thing I heard was Gwen saying, "Well, at least you didn't need to use the tranq, Scarlett!!!!!!!"

::I just want to say that I was VERY hyper when I wrote this so nobody get mad at me pleasers!MUWHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA::

**~Chapter Eighteen: The Insanity Ends (for Now)~**

"Phew, she's woken up!" Cindy said as I opened my eyes.

"Wha?Where are we?" I asked.I was propped up against Draco (who had woken up earlier) on the back of a Dea. ::for the definition read Erika, Sarah and Jackie's Story first:: Everyone else were sharing Deas too and we were racing across the countryside.

"Were going to put our plan into action.You remember?First we have to get to Summerside Castle.It's summer break here – remember?"Snowy said.Summerside Castle was the castle where everyone who lived in the main castle, also known as Castle Starstruck, stayed during the summer.

"Oh okay…" I said as I thought about how I had gone insane earlier and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked.

"Oh…nothing – MUWAHAHAHAHA!" I said shocking everyone who had thought that had come out of my insane craze.

"Scarlett?Ya still got the tranqs?" Draco asked.

"Cool it, you guys!I'm just kiddin!Really!"I said as I laughed even harder.

"Suuuuurrrrreeeee… We believe you…" Draco said sarcasticly.

"Oh shut up!!!" I said to him and fell promptly back asleep.

**_Author's Note Number Two:_**_Sry for such a short chapter just now…but I need a break…I'm kinda tired and have some spelled T-O-N-S of homework to do!!!!!Eeek!!!Better get goin on that Latin!!!!!!!!!!Oh, well…what didja think of me goin crazy in this chapter?Personally, I liked it!Hehehe!!!G2R – Smiles from Jaxx_**J**


	10. 4 Royals and A Priestess Chapters 19-20

4 Royals and a Priestess Chapters: 19-20

**_ _**

**_Author's Note Number One:_**_ Well, it's another fun filled set of chapters in 4R&AP!!!!!!I just want you to know that I got this done as SOON as I could – but it was hard because I had my bat mitzvah on Oct 21and then I went out of town and got my electric guitar and some other things happened!_

_ _

_Oh, and _**THANKZ LAURA NOLAN!!!!!!!IT WUZ SO KIND TO DEDICATE U'RE STORY '_MORBUS'_ TO ME!!!!!!!U ROCK!**

** **

_I own: Mari, Mike, Scarlett, Lydi, Lex, Roxy, Rach, Snowy (Clarissa), Cindy, Spike (Keith), Serenity, Chloe Sanders, Nat Sanders, Cassie Black (sry, Serena!), Loly Lupin, Val Backet, Tod Backet, Magic of the West, and anything else that I 4got!Kay?Kewl!_

_ _

**~Chapter 19:Summerside Castle~**

"OMG!I went SO insane before!" I said after I had woken up.We had finished the first leg of our journey, which was on Deas.Next we had to take the Svades.The Svades were a special type of transportation, kind of like a blimp, but pulled by winged Deas.And when that was finally over we were dropped off at Summerside Castle.

It had been a big white, airy, castle, with lots of streams and hills and ponds and meadows and forests.But now it was dark black with empty ditch-like valleys and big holes where the water used to be.And there were no flowers, only dead stems and dead trees, but luckily they still provided some privacy from the castle.

"Yeah, Marz, it was pretty funny!Anyways, let's find the old guy, and kick his butt!"Hermi said as we walked towards the back entrance, but we were still about a mile away in the forest.

"Uh…sure…" I said.

"Well, let's get there soon, cause I see trouble…"Draco said picking up the pace.

"Why?What do you know?Draco?" Harry asked worried.

"Nothing._Nothing!_I know absolutely _NOTHING!_I just have a very bad feeling about this, that's all… Uh-oh…RUN!" Draco said as a large winged, fire-breathing, cow-like animal swooped down on us.

"What the heck is that?!?!"I asked as I ran after it.

"COLIFIWING!!!!" Everyone shouted as we ran towards the castle and out of the woods.There was only one problem.The Colifiwing was still following us.So we ran and ran as fast as we could but it was not use.It was gaining on us.

"Okay, when I give the signal run into the castle.I'll try to hold it off so you can run in and close the door," Hermi said as she took out her wand.

"But-" I started.

"No time for discussion.RUN NOW!" Hermi said as she turned around and started screaming spells at it.It did little good but still helped some.We were able to make it to the door safely.

**~Chapter Twenty: Where did it go?~**

"Wow…It's so huge!" Draco said as he turned around and looked at the inside of Summerside."It's even bigger than my home!But not by much!"

We all just rolled our eyes at that one.

"Well, what are you waiting for?!?!Let's go!" Lex said as she raced toward the secret passages that we knew by heart.

"WHAT?!?!WHERE IS THE PASSAGE?!?!"She yelped once she had gotten there.It was gone.

And so we walked deeper and deeper into the castle and toward our fate.

**_Author's Note Number Two:_**_Sry it wuz so short guys!& sry that it took soooo long!I had a bunch o' junk to do and then I got a bad case of writers block!EEK!Neways, I also wanna sayto **Sunrise, Moxie, & everyone else that I gab wit online **that my AIM is working really weird so I can't talk unless it's from 7 am to 3 pm right now.I'm trying to get I fixed!Hope u liked it!The next ch's r gonna be longer!I promise!Smiles from Jaxx _**J******


	11. 4 Royals and A Priestess Chapter 21

4 Royals and A Priestess Chapter 21

**_Author's Note Number One:_**_ Hi people!I'm back!And I really want to thank all of the people that reviewed my story (this one or ESJStory).You guys really helped me make the decision to come back and write more.Yeah, for a while there I was thinking of leaving my story to rot… but now I have decided to keep writing.It really means a lot that you all like my story and will write a review.Thank you so much everybody! _**J******

** **

**__**_I own: Mari, Mike, Scarlett, Lydi, Lex, Roxy, Rach, Snowy (Clarissa), Cindy, Spike (Keith), Serenity, Chloe Sanders, Nat Sanders, Cassie Black , Loly Lupin, Val Backet, Tod Backet, Magic of the West, and anything else that I 4got!Kay?Kewl!___

**~Chapter 21: Searching and Finding~**

We all walked as quickly and as quietly as possible down the halls and through the corridors.It was hard being so quiet when there were goblets and plates thrown all about on the floor where the dark, almost black, rugs weren't covering them.But we tiptoed on.

We passed armor and statues and works of art, and once-beautiful pictures that had been twisted somehow.In fact, all had been that way.Distorted.

"What spell could have possibly done all of this?" I whispered wondering.

"Why are you all being so quiet?"Draco replied smugly,"I mean, it's not as if the stupid Duke is going to come and get us right here!He couldn't even know that we are in his castle!I mean I could kick around one of those goblets like a soccer ball and that dork wouldn't even come near us – much less notice!"

"Is that so, m'boy?" A voice said behind us.It didn't take a genius to figure out who it was.Garsdale, in all his evil glory stood right behind us.With his wand out and ready to kill.

**_Author's Note Number Two:_**_ Okay, I know that it wasn't much of a chapter but I really just wanted to get something out so you all know that I haven't died.I promise that the next one will be bigger!Please review – it would mean SO much!Thank you!Smiles from Jaxx _**J**__

_ _


	12. 4 Royals and A Priesstess Chapters 22-23

**4 Royals and A Priesstess Chapters : 22-23**

**_ _**

**_Author's Note Number One: _**_Hello People!Im back!!!! And i'd like 2 make known that im NOT done w/ HP!i just....er.......took a....um...sabatical!Yeah!thats it! ;) neways, i thought that i'd try to get out the last 2 chapers for my first anniversary at FFN (march 27th!)! Aieeeeee!im not a newbie nemore!!!!!!!YEAH!lols! neways, i'd really like to give a shout out 2 all of my FFN gang: Delphi (MARA-SAMA!), Laura Nolan (if your out there, please e-me at my new addy: GuitarGurlie54@yahoo.com), Sunrise (COOKIE DOUGH!), Moxie, Kristiana (u kno *all* about mike!), ~*Hopes&Dreams*~ (hey, i DID need a bit of criticism, huh, friend?_**_J_**_~), Alexandra Granger (Bryan the all knowing GOD! 123456...7,8...9!EGADS!) Lotus, Ginny Weasly (JACKIE'S ROCK!), Madd Spammer, Kate S., Draca Malfoy, Max g., Ilene, PrInCeSs LoLeTtA (hehe!AIRY!), S.P.C. (CASSIE!), Bryan, Phil, Pantamon Girl, Lily/Tygerstick, and, even though i've never talked to he/she, i would like to thank Person because they said that my story was the first one that they liked. Its so great to know all of you! - and i REALLY mean that people!Your all the greatest and I KNOW that i wouldn't have made it this far without all of you. It was your reviews that made me keep on going in the beginning and its your reviews that keep me writing now.Luv you all.Smiles from Jaxx _**_J_**

_ _

_Discalimer: Do u think that i own, HP?if i did i can tell ya that i _

_wouldn't be writing *this* junk!!!!!LOL j/k ;)_

_ _

_On with the show..._

_ _

**~Chapter 22: The final answer~**

Evil glory.That must have been the only way to say anything about how he looked.It was…indescribable other wise… he was just…just…too evil.

"Its so unpleasant to see you again, Garsdale," Snowy spat viciously at him.

"The same for you my dear, and now, if the pleasantries are over I think that I'll kill you now," Garsdale said, smirking.

'_Hmmm…I don't have my ring but…its still worth a shot!'_ I thought."I call upon the power of water to make a Tsunami!"I shouted pointing toward him.I didn't expect anything.After all, I wasn't wearing my moonstone ring, but…something happened.

A tiny rush of water started to hit Garsdale.A very tiny rush.

"Haha!Thanks for the drink!Haha!" Garsdale laughed.

"Yeah, it was her, and her _alone_ that made that.But I think that your forgetting about me, Garsdale!" Mike said, and then he ran up next to me and pointed too and said "I call upon the power of water to make a tsunami!" with me.And then something big happened.A gigantic rush of water enveloped him.

"I call upon the power of fire to make a firewall!" I could hear Lydi shouting in the distance.And at the same time came a shout of "I call upon the power of wind to create a tornado."Both of their shouts got mixed together somehow and created something even stronger.It was a Firnado, or a giagantic wall of fire spinning very, very fast.And, it was heading straight towards the Duke.

But, to make sure that he would die, all eleven of us took out our wands and shouted Avarda Kedarva.But, not before he could shout, "If not, me than one of my line shall get you!ADARVA KEDARVA" and hit Snowy and Cindy.They dropped to the ground dead and turned to dust in a matter of seconds. It hadn't been just a threat - it was a promise.A promise that he had seen fulfilled by killing Cindy and Snowy.They were gone now...gone…

**~Chapter 23: THE ENDING~**

"Come on.Its time to go.We should just apparate away from here," Ron said putting away his wand tearfully.Everyone was shocked that two people as good and as kind as Snowy, no, not Snowy, Clarissa, and Cindy were killed.It just wasn't possible.It _couldn't_ be possible.

"Yeah, I can't stand it here, lets go tell the others," I said to no one in particular, my eyes wet with tears.

And with an illegal puff, for a minor anyway, we all disappeared and then reappeared back with Seamus, Jase and Dean.And then without even explaining, we put the time turner around them and were soon back in the present and then confronted with a very angry looking Professor Deliano.

"Where have you been??"She shrieked.

"Er, I guess that I don't have as good a hang of that as I thought!" Hermi said.

"We killed Voldie's great, great grandpa.But…he killed Roxy and Rach," Mike said unevenly.

"No, he _couldn't_ have killed Roxy and Rach.They just arrived late from a vacation with their families.They're right here.Come out girls," Professor Deliano said, pointing at two girls that looked exactly like Clarissa and Cindy had.

"B-b-but…that's n-not p-possible!" I said stuttering.

"Wait!Maybe it isn't!Clarissa and Cindy probably took their looks so they wouldn't be conspicuous." Gwen whispered.

"Hmmm…"Mike said walking towards Rach."Hi Rach.I'm Mike Sanders, I'm a supreme-prince, just so you know.That's my sister Supreme-Princess Marielle, our priestess Scarlett, Gwen Lark, Jason White, Dean Thomas, Harry Potter who is a half prince of Serenity, Princess Lydia of Serenity, Princess Alexis of Serenity, Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan, Draco Malfoy.We just killed an evil wizard and met people who could have been your doubles.But…would you like to go out with me?"Mike said all in a rush.

"Okay, that'd be cool," She said trying to process what he said.

"Very weird sounding," Roxy added.

"Um, while we're on the subject of dates and stuff, would you like to go out with me?" Draco asked.

"Sure!I'd love to!" I replied.

"Okay kids have fun!I'm leaving ya!" Professor Deliano told us and then took off.

Soon Hermi and Ron had walked off to some ride and Gwen and Jase went off to play a game, and Lex and Seamus walked off somewhere.Roxy found some guy while, Dean and Scarlett walked toward the house of mirrors, Harry and Lydi walked off to the food stand, so we decided to go off and have some fun.

"What a perfect ending to a very weird day." I said taking Draco's hand as we walked off.

**_Author's Note Number Two:_**_ THERE!FINITO!IT IS DONE!!!!!!!!YAYAYAYAYYAYA!Lol, I really luved working on this story and I really hope that you all liked reading it.I will have a bit of my new story out by 2day or 2morrow, its going to be called **As the Snow Falls** and will be the prequil to SW:WRH, and ESJStory, and this one.Please read, I hope that you liked this and I really hope that you'll all review.That's what tells me what you liked and what you didn't.Thank you all.Smiles from Jaxx _**J**


End file.
